Tallowman
Tallowman is a Revenant under the command of Rose Thorburn Junior. A lonely and talented candlemaker who scrimped and saved to buy a woman’s love, he was betrayed by greedy brothers and their families who wanted the savings. With multiple stab wounds and left to die, he filled them all with candle wax, then lurched to his feet and kept going. “Loner, as the story goes, a talented candlemaker who scrimped and saved to buy a woman’s love. He was betrayed by greedy brothers and their families who wanted the savings. Multiple stab wounds, left to die, he filled them all with candle wax, then lurched to his feet and kept going. He got a few of the peripheral family members, others severed his head, then left it be. His body kept going, as the story says, driven by hate, it separated the body fat of the ones he’d killed to make more wax, stuck his head back in place and patched the other wounds.” - Excerpt from Subordination 6.7 He then hunted down the family members, patched himself with wax made from the dead's body fat, and then got the rest until only the brothers remained. He burned up when in a church as the brothers confessed and prayed, the candles inside catching his wax and burning it up.“Yeah, well, that was the pattern. Multiple attempts at stopping him, bludgeoning, trapping him, severing limbs, and each time, he got a few of them, used the fat to fix himself, patching up the wounds and replacing the missing parts, and he kept going, until it came to the brothers. He was stopped when the brothers took refuge in a church, repenting. Coincidence or no, the church candles melted some of the wax holding him together, and he burned up. The priest had heard them repenting the murder and theft, they went to jail, yadda yadda.” - Excerpt from Subordination 6.7 Tallowman has been regularly summoned by various practitioners.“He’s described as diligent, before he went all monster. The book that records his history suggests he’s been summoned with some regularity, and not just by diabolists. Maybe he’s the kind of guy we can keep on hand to do some of the mundane stuff for my sake, and if trouble comes up, we light his wick and point him in their direction.” - Excerpt from Subordination 6.7 Rose bound it to act as a servant during the contest with Conquest, where it was presumably destroyed, but it was stated that it was possible for it to come back. Description A man with an apron and vest, wild orange hair, and slashes of dull ashy yellow wax crusting his skin here and there. One of his eyes was missing, and the orb within was more wax, set with a tiny black dot in the middle, slipped into place.A man with an apron and vest, wild orange hair, and slashes of dull ashy yellow wax crusting his skin here and there. One of his eyes was missing, and the orb within was more wax, set with a tiny black dot in the middle, slipped into place. - Excerpt from Subordination 6.10 Personality Filled with hatred for his family. Diligent in life, Tallowman referred to Rose as "Mistress" and did as asked without question. Abilities *'Supernatural Strength:' Tallowman possesses a degree of super-strength. *'Wax:' Tallowman is able to pull the fat from bodies to create wax. This wax could be used to patch wounds, make candles, and so on. *'Eerie Shadows:' Tallowman's candles cast out light in ways that create supernaturally frightening shadows. Category:Others Category:Undeads Category:Revenant